wikiolafandomcom-20200214-history
Applied Media Technologies Corporation
$5.4 million USD (2008)| }} Applied Media Technologies Corporation (AMTC) was founded in 1991 in Tampa, Florida as a provider of "on hold" messaging to US and Canadian businesses under the brand name TelAdvantage. In 1993, they released their first proprietary "on hold" message player, the ODR-1000 Optical Disk Repeater. Since then, AMTC has released numerous other "on hold" messaging player devices. In 2003, AMTC Business Music Corporation (ABMC), an affiliated entity, entered into an agreement with SIRIUS Satellite Radio to obtain SIRIUS' music channels and remarket them as a business background music service, SIRIUS Music for Business. ABMC maintains blanket license agreements with ASCAP, BMI and SESAC to pay all required music licensing fees associated with providing SIRIUS Music for Business. AMTC contracted with ABMC to market SIRIUS Music for Business under an exclusive sales distribution agreement. Business music sales quickly became a major part of AMTC's revenue. Recognizing that many customers insist on a turnkey provider, in 2004 AMTC began manufacturing commercial sound equipment (amplifiers, speakers, etc.) and established an installation services department. In 2009 AMTC entered into a distribution agreement with fledgling music provider Eos Music Corporation to resell its business music service as a lower-cost alternative to SIRIUS Music for Business. AMTC relocated to a new headquarters in Clearwater, Florida in 2000. Additional land was recently acquired adjacent to its corporate campus to accommodate a expansion scheduled for completion in 2011. Eos Music AMTC began offering a new Internet-based music service, Eos Music, provided by Eos Music Corporation, in May 2009. In collaboration with Eos, AMTC developed two proprietary player devices to deliver the Eos service, the Eclipse (a standalone media player requiring the customer to update music and messaging periodically using a SecureDigital card and a personal computer), and the Horizon (a store-and-forward Ethernet-based device). Both devices deliver AMTC's messaging content and the Eos music service on the same device. SIRIUS Music for Business AMTC claims http://www.amtc.com/sirius/chart.html that the high look angle of Sirius' satellites, coupled with the site diversity provided by multiple satellites and a network of terrestrial repeaters, virtually eliminates rain fade. The highly elliptical orbit of the Sirius satellite constellation can pose difficulties for the reliable delivery of the signal stationary antennas in certain parts of the country. To address this concern, Sirius has vastly increased its network of terrestrial repeaters and activated its first geostationary satellite http://investor.sirius.com/releasedetail.cfm?ReleaseID=407919 to augment signal strength for non-mobile customers such as those of SIRIUS Music for Business. Sirius Music for Business is used in hotels, retail stores, automotive dealerships and restaurant chains, including Big Boy Restaurants and Huddle House. In 2006, AMTC executed agreements to install Sirius Business in Yum Brands (A&W, Long John Silver's, KFC, Pizza Hut and Taco Bell), FOCUS Brands (Carvel, Cinnabon, Schlotzsky's and Moe's Southwest Grill) and Wendy's stores, among others. AMTC's SIRIUS offering is featured in many of the same automotive dealerships that sell SIRIUS in cars, including Ford Motor Company, Volkswagen of America, Volvo, Chrysler, Land Rover, Jaguar, and Mazda among others. AMTC renewed its contract with ABMC in September 2009 for another three years, shortly after ABMC renewed its own contract with Sirius for the same time period. TelAdvantage AMTC's on-hold messaging is utilized in a variety of businesses, including restaurants, automotive dealerships, van lines and airlines, hotels and fitness centers. High-profile clients include Allstate Insurance, Morgan Stanley, Spherion and Raymond James Financial. In 2008, the TelAdvantage offering was expanded to include overhead messaging in retail stores and automotive showrooms. AMTC manufactures two digital MP3 player devices for this purpose, the iQueue 3.5 and the RemoteLink IP. Commercial Sound Equipment In conjunction with its two music offerings, AMTC manufactures branded 70V and 100V commercial sound equipment. The product line includes amplifiers ranging from 8W to 1400W, wired and wireless paging microphones, and an array of speakers, including recess-mount models, surface-mount box speakers, and specialty speakers for outdoor use. http://www.amtcsound.com AMTC Timeline * 1991 - AMTC begins operations in Tampa, Florida as an on-hold messaging vendor. * 1993 - AMTC releases its patented http://www.patentstorm.us/patents/5506821.html Optical Disk Repeater 1000. The device was the first compact disc-based "on hold" player on the market. * 1998 - AMTC revamps the ODR-1000 with its TraxMaster, and added the iQueue (a removable memory card player) and the RemoteLink td64, which permitted remote-initiated downloading of messages via a modem. * 2000 - AMTC moves into its new headquarters in Clearwater, Florida * 2000 - AMTC installs its RemoteLink td64 in every Bally Total Fitness gym. * 2003 - AMTC signs agreement with ABMC to distribute Sirius Satellite Radio for businesses. http://investor.sirius.com/ReleaseDetail.cfm?ReleaseID=152755&cat=&newsroom= * 2003 - AMTC introduces a third CD-based "on hold" player, the TraxMaster II, and releases the iQueue II, a CompactFlash-based MP3 player for "on hold" messaging. The iQueue II works in conjunction with HoldDirect.com, the first web-based distribution system for "on hold" messages. http://www.amtc.com/iqueue2.html * 2004 - AMTC becomes a preferred on-hold messaging vendor for Nationwide Insurance and rolls out its iQueue II digital messaging player to the offices of Royal Caribbean. * 2005 - Major endorsements and partnerships include Daimler-Chrysler, Ford Motor Company, Raymond James Financial, and Allstate Insurance. * 2006 - Major partnership deals signed include Yum! Brands, FOCUS Brands, Huddle House, Big Boy Restaurants, Piggly Wiggly, Cici's Pizza, Sysco Foodservice and Wendy's International. * 2007 - AMTC announces national rollouts of Sirius Business to Volkswagen of America dealers and McCoy's Building Supply stores. * 2007 - AMTC announces it has updated all the components in the Sirius Business Equipment Kit and promises more product updates this year. * 2007 - AMTC installs SIRIUS service in the new team headquarters of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and the speakers and amplifiers driving the Mountain Dew Extreme Zone in Tropicana Field, home of the Tampa Bay Rays. * 2008 - AMTC becomes the national music and messaging vendor for True Value and its subsidiaries, as well as Anytime Fitness and Snap Fitness, among others. * 2008 - AMTC more than doubles its sound equipment line, offering several new rack-mountable amplifiers and specialty speakers. * 2009 - AMTC releases the iQueue 3.5, an updated version of the iQueue III, as well as the RemoteLink IP, an Internet-based store and forward MP3 player device for on-hold and in-store music and messaging. * 2009 - AMTC announces a contract with Eos Music Corporation to distribute Eos Music, a new value-priced, Internet-delivered background music service. * 2009 - AMTC renews its reseller contract with ABMC through 2012. See also *PCMusic * Sirius Satellite Radio / XM Satellite Radio * DMX Music * In-Store Broadcasting Network * Muzak * PlayNetwork * Trusonic * Retail Radio References * Hotel Interactive - Article covering AMTC's agreement with the Four Seasons Hotel Silicon Valley * Hotel & Motel Management Magazine - AMTC agrees to install '''TelAdvantage' in Woodfin Suites locations'' * National Piggly Wiggly Owner's Association - Piggly Wiggly endorses AMTC/Sirius as their preferred background music provider * American Express Restaurant Briefing March-April 2006 - AMEX discusses the particulars of Sirius Business, VP Sales/Marketing Clayton Burton quoted * Satellite Standard Group - Interview with research and development manager Matt Holden External links * PCMusic * Applied Media Technologies Corporation's official site * Eos Music Corporation's official site * AMTC Business Music Corporation's official site * AMTC's SIRIUS Music for Business site * AMTC's TelAdvantage site * Sirius Satellite Radio official site Categories Category:Telephony Category:Industrial music services Category:Music industry Category:Clearwater, Florida Category:Companies based in Florida Category:Companies established in 1991 Category:Sirius Satellite Radio Category:XM Satellite Radio es:Applied Media Technologies Corporation